New Little Jones
by dancefan93
Summary: Emma is pregnant, there's just two problems... what if Killian doesn't want it and how will Henry react?


Emma sat with Mary Margret in the bathroom while a pregnancy test sat in-between them. Emma was too nervous to turn it over.

"Do you want me to look Emma?" Mary Margret asked her petrified daughter. Emma slowly nodded. Mary Margret picked up the test and turned it over in her hand. She looked up at Emma. "You like being a mom right?" Tears immediately filled Emma's eyes. "It's going to be okay Emma."

"You don't know that. Killian and I never talked about having children. I'm not even sure he wants children."

"It's clear as day that he loves Henry as if he was his own."

"Henry is almost sixteen. I know Killian loves him. I just don't know if he wants to start over from the beginning. I couldn't handle it if he left me." Mary Margret pulled Emma into her arms. "I can't lose him Mom."

"Oh Emma, you won't lose him. He loves you more than anything even his own life. He's going to be thrilled about this baby." Emma calmed herself before pulling away. "You better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Mary Margret smiled and they both left the bathroom after Mary Margret wrapped up the test and threw it away. Killian was sitting on the couch with Henry trying to beat him at some racing video game. When he heard footsteps, he turned around.

"Swan, are you okay? You're eyes are red." He put the controller down and stood up.

"I'm okay, just an emotional conversation with Mom." She looked around and saw Henry was still distracted by his game and Mary Margret was in the kitchen. She quickly grabbed his jacket and kissed him with all the love in her heart. He was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and kissed her back with equal love.

"Not that I'm complaining but where did that come from?"

"I just love you, so much."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Killian asked with concern lacing his voice. Emma's lower lip trembled before she bit it. Killian took her hand and brought her upstairs. "Okay, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, love." Emma's eyes fluttered on their own trying to keep the tears at bay. She took a deep breath and Killian's hand.

"Are you sure I can tell you anything?"

"Of course, Swan, please tell me." Killian all but begged. Emma chocked back a sob. "Swan, are you ill? Is that it?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm pregnant… with child." She added after seeing Killian's confused face by the term 'pregnant'. Killian's hand fell from hers. She closed her eyes not being able to look Killian in the eye. She didn't hear or feel anything. She was about to open her eyes when she heard descending steps and the front door close. She fell to her knees in sobs. Mary Margret ran up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I'm so sorry Emma."

"It's my fault. I told him. I thought he loved me. I thought he'd be happy." Emma cried into her mom's shoulder.

"I never thought he'd leave you and Henry and a baby Emma. I'm so sorry." Henry sat on the stairs listening to what his mom was saying. He was angry with Killian that he would leave Emma when she needed him most. He went over to kitchen and started to make some cocoa, hot cocoa with cinnamon always made her smile. He had just finished the cocoa when the door opened and Killian walked in. Rage took over Henry as he ran over and kicked Killian in his privates. Killian doubled over and grabbed his man parts groaning in pain.

"That's for my mom!" He jabbed his elbow into the center of Killian's back. He fell to the floor face first. "That's for my little brother or sister!" Mary Margret and Emma came running down the stairs. Emma ran to Henry and grabbed him pinning his arms down to his sides. "I thought you loved her! I thought you could give her her happy ending!" Emma turned Henry towards her and he threw his arms around her.

"Calm down, Henry." She whispered in his ear. She didn't dare look at Killian and Mary Margret didn't help him up. He pulled himself up off the floor.

"Swan… may I speak with you?"

"I think you leaving said everything."

"No Swan, please." Emma looked at Mary Margret.

"Take Henry to Granny's or something." Henry looked at Emma cautiously. "I'll be fine." She kissed his head and he nodded.

"You hurt her, and my husband won't be your worst fear." Mary Margret warned Killian as she walked by. As soon as Henry and Mary Margret left, Emma turned to Killian and crossed her arms.

"You have three minutes to explain yourself."

"Emma, I never meant to hurt you. When you told me you were with child, I got nervous. There is without a shadow of a doubt, that I love you and Henry. I love Henry as if he were my own, but the thought of being a father to a newborn child that is completely dependent on me, that scared me. The fearsome Captain Hook is scared of a pint sized child."

"You don't think I'm scared? The last time I was pregnant, the father sold me out to the police, I got arrested, thrown in jail, and had to give up the baby for adoption. I gave birth to Henry cuffed to a bed. I'm as scared as you are. I'm in the same boat. I've never done this before. When I met Henry he was ten. He didn't need me for anything. Regina kept us apart as much as she could and then some." Emma wanted to say so much more but she couldn't find the words at the time.

"I know that we're both scared. I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't mean I make you feel like I didn't care. I needed to clear my head for a few moments. I did and I also decided that I want to have this baby with you. I love you Swan, and I'm going to love this baby."

"I never thought I would want another child. I never really gave it any thought after Henry and after Neal. I didn't think it was in the cards for me. Then my mom told me that test said positive and my whole perspective changed. I started thinking about who the baby would like, would it be a boy or girl, what would the name be; and then in the same minute I thought about you and what would happen if you didn't want that. If you didn't want a baby, would you leave, would stay out of obligation, would you want me to get rid of it…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"None of those things are true. I left because I needed to clear my head now I'm back and you can't get rid of me. I'm staying because I love you and I want to have this baby with you it's not out of obligation. I would never want you or force you to get rid of it. No matter what happens between us this baby is part of both of us and I would never want you to give that up. I love you Swan, we're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." Killian brought her to close to him and kissed her with all the love that was in his heart.


End file.
